


scrantonicity

by honey_wheeler



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-09
Updated: 2012-03-09
Packaged: 2017-11-01 16:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/359046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honey_wheeler/pseuds/honey_wheeler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of unrelated drabbles</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. karen moves in!

"This is the last one, I think."

Karen stood back to survey the apartment as Jim angled the box through the door, kicking it shut behind him. He’d just set the box down – _that’s improper lifting technique, Halpert_ she said – when the door flew open again.

“Yay, you’re here!” Pam threw her purse down and flung her arms around Karen’s neck.

“I don’t think I can handle you two as roommates,” Jim muttered, rifling through a box marked _kitchen._

“You love it.” Pam said.

“Besides,” said Karen. “We promise to invite you over for strip poker.”

Jim just blushed.


	2. jim jerks off!

She’s been calling every night. The first couple of times he was out watching TV. Now he waits in his bedroom. He sits on his bed and stares at the phone sitting on his desk and forces himself not to answer until it rings twice.

It’s not what she says, though she’s been getting more daring every call. All he needs is her voice. She starts talking and he slides his hand down his stomach. Wraps his fingers around his cock and slides them up, slow. His breath becomes short, staccato. 

“Jim, are you there?”

“Yeah. Just keep talking, Pam.”


	3. karen moves on!

“No one told you about Jim’s thing for Pam? Kelly tells everyone. I think she told her dentist.”

Karen took the joint as Ryan passed it back. The party was dead, everyone had left. Everyone except Jim and Pam. They were in Ryan’s bedroom. Probably with a sock on the door.

“I wouldn’t have wanted to listen.”

“I can respect that,” Ryan said. She glanced over at him impatiently.

“I have to do everything around here,” she grumbled as she swung her leg over his thighs to straddle him. His mouth opened in surprise, which made it extra easy to kiss him.


	4. jim gets slapped!

He didn’t object. Not even when the preacher asked if there were any objections. Now he watched them dance their first dance as husband and wife. Roy tripped a little over Pam’s skirt and they laughed, beamed. Jim drained his glass.

“Drinking yourself into a stupor?” Angela’s voice was tart. She sat primly on the chair next to him. 

“That’s the plan.” Her face softened.

“You’ll find someone, Jim,” she said, laying her hand gently on his forearm. She used that same hand to slap him when he leaned in and kissed her, his mouth hard and hot on hers.


	5. toby gets some! take one

They had to be quiet. Sasha wasn’t exactly a light sleeper, but she still had a child’s way of barging in at inopportune moments. 

Hard to be quiet, though, when Katy’s hand was undoing his belt, sliding down his boxers (brand new and hopefully hip, bought expressly for the occasion), and her mouth was closing around his erection. A strangled moan escaped his throat as she moved, her nails scraping his thighs. He came entirely too fast.

“Sorry,” he panted. “It’s been a while.” She pulled back. Smiled. Like a cat.

“It’s okay,” she told him. “I’ve got all night.”


	6. toby gets some! take two

The ring of the phone had startled Toby when Jan called after Casino Night. He hadn’t been sleeping, just sitting on the couch, drinking a beer. When he’d told her to come over, she’d said she was already outside his front door.

Now she looks too pretty and collected for his house. He’s been meaning to buy a better couch. This one’s not too comfortable to sleep on, something he knows from experience, and he tells her so. She looks at him appraisingly. Reaches out and fingers the collar of his shirt.

“I wasn’t planning on sleeping on the couch,” she says.


	7. toby gets some! take three

“Do we have to tell anyone about this?” Karen pants, her hands against the wall behind her for purchase. His hands snake under her skirt, inching her underwear down. She’s glad she wore pretty ones this morning. Even gladder she shaved her legs.

“Me, I guess.” Toby’s mouth is against her neck. His tongue flicks and she shivers.

“Like, in writing?” She tightens her legs around his hips, bites her lip when he slides into her. The bathroom countertop is cold under her legs, his hands hot on her back.

“Don’t know,” he groans, forehead against hers. “They don’t cover this in the handbook.”


	8. ryan takes notes!

“Why do we always end up playing Truth or Dare?” Ryan complains.

“You’re just trying to weasel out of your dare,” Pam says. 

“We’re like 13-year-old girls,” Ryan grumbles. 

“I doubt 13-year-old girls could purchase this much liquor.” Jim’s lolling on the floor, head against Ryan’s arm, feet in Pam’s lap.

“Less talking, more kissing!” Pam shouts.

“Fine, fine,” he says and grabs Ryan by his shirt, tugging sharply. Ryan doesn’t kiss him so much as fall onto his mouth. When they part, Pam’s mouth is agape.

“Wow,” she says. “I think I saw tongue.”

“Shut it, Beesley, you’re next.” Jim shoves Ryan towards Pam. “Take notes, Howard, remember you have to rate us afterwards.”


	9. jan takes charge!

“So what are you up to?” Michael asks. When he’d asked her to lunch, he’d chosen Chili’s. Michael Scott: full of surprises.

“I’m taking some time off, actually.” Jan crosses her legs under the table. She’s not wearing underwear. She can’t decide if that’s a mistake. “I have a good severance package, some payments from my ex. I’ve been painting a lot.”

“Like houses?” 

“No,” she sighs. “Like paintings.” This is a bad idea. But his eyes flicker to her cleavage and her pulse speeds. _Fuck it,_ she thinks, and kicks off her shoe. Slides her foot up his thigh. Watches him swallow hard when she hits his crotch.

“Do you want to come back to my place, Michael?”

His voice is only a squeak when he calls “Check, please!”


End file.
